


Late

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was late to Hannibal's house for dinner, but he had good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here on Tumblr, in response to a particular gif which caught my eye. O_O](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/122283339072/will-youre-late-hannibal-huffed-as-he-opened)

“Will, you’re late,” Hannibal huffed as he opened the door. 

“I know,” Will said, sauntering in and letting Hannibal shut the door behind him. “It took me a little longer than I thought to get dressed.” 

Hannibal hurried back to the kitchen and Will followed, languidly, savoring the succulent and sweet scent of roast pork glazed with apple as he unbuttoned his coat.

“I apologize, I didn’t take your –” Hannibal stopped as Will shrugged off his coat, right in the middle of the kitchen.  

“Will,” Hannibal said after a moment, leaning back into one of his counters as if he needed balance. 

“Do you like it?” Will asked. 

He took one step towards Hannibal, and then another, and another, his shining black heels clicking over the floor. The stockings and garter straps rasped softly as Will moved, and his half hard cock throbbed against the thin fabric of the black panties and garter belt. 

Hannibal smiled, all sharp edges.

“I hope you can forgive me for being late,” Will said, pressing against Hannibal.

“That remains to be seen,” Hannibal answered. He sounded bored, but Will, with his lips on Hannibal’s throat and pulse, knew otherwise.

He teethed Hannibal’s jugular, raising a red bruise, relishing in the sound of Hannibal's breath quickening. 

“Hmmm,” Will said. “Whatever shall be done about that?”


End file.
